Darcia's Reason
by Azure Teriques
Summary: Kiba and co. are still striving to find the key to open Paradise when they run into a huge pack beating up a black, female wolf. They decide to help her out. More summary inside. On Hold until my muse returns.
1. Chapter 1

Sumary: Kiba and co. are still striving to find the key to open Paradise when they run into a huge pack beating up a black, female wolf. They decide to help her out and after the fight they find out that she is headed in the same direction they are and offer to let her travel with them, convincing her that they could help her if the pack comes back. She agrees and sets off with them. But, Darcia has suddenly taken an interest in the new wolf. What are her ties with Darcia, if she has any, and why does Darcia suddenly want to capture her along with Cheza?

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters, except Kairi.

Darcia's Reason

Sounds of snarling reached the groups ears. It sounded like fighting. "What should we do?" A young brunette boy asked, his head tilted slightly back to the one he was talking to.

"It's their business why they attack one of their own. We should stay out of it." The grey haired man answered, though the question hadn't been directed at him, but to the black haired man standing next to him. "But, they could kill her!" The brunette exclaimed.

"We have to do something!"

"What can we do, runt? If we do anything, we'll be interfering in the affairs of the pack. There's nothing we can do." The grey haired man across from him answered.

"But-"

"Toboe, Tsume is right. We can't interfere with the internal going-ons of that pack. But, I don't think that she's part of that pack. Otherwise, only the leader would be reprimanding her, not the whole pack." The 'leader', Kiba answered.

"Well, then let's help her." The fourth member of the group interjected.

"Toboe, you stay here and protect Cheza." Kiba told him. Toboe then led the flower maiden over away from the battle place. Taking the rest of the pack, Kiba changed into his wolf form and ran over to the attacking pack.

'Why are you attacking her?' Kiba asked. At his voice, the pack in question stopped attacking the female wolf and turned towards him, moving away from her slightly. She had few scratches, cuts, and bruises, but surprisingly she had fared rather well for being attack by an entire pack.

'Why do you concern yourself with the dealing of this pack? It is none of your business. Leave and let us continue with our dealings.' The leader of the opposing pack answered in a low tone.

'She isn't apart of your pack, is she? So why attack her in full force? Even if she was intruding on your territory, that shouldn't command an attack of this magnitude.' Kiba asked.

'She led the humans to us!' The leader shouted back.

'No…I didn't.' The black wolf said as she struggled to get up. 'They followed me..I don't know why. I was tracking them for a while.'

'Liar! We all know that you led them here so they could exterminate them. You're working with them to destroy all wolves!'

'Why would I let humans destroy my own kind? It is not my fault you didn't act when you smelled them coming. A wolf with any sense would have fled or hid or something. I'm guessing that some, if not all, in your pack smelled the humans and tried to tell you, only to have you laugh at them. Am I right? You truly have no sense.'

'Why you little-!' The leader of the pack rushed towards her, quickly closing the gap between them and savagely bit her.

'Shadow, stop this!' A female wolf, around the leader, Shadow's, age shouted at him. 'Please Shadow, I believe her. Just let her go.'

'Fine. But, if I ever see you around here again, I will not hesitate to kill you.'

'Hmph.' She promptly turned and headed, unknowingly towards Toboe and Cheza.

'Hey, wait! Why don't you travel with us?' Hige asked, running up beside her.

'Why would I want to travel with you?'

'Well, where are you headed?'

'I'm tracking down the humans who killed my pack.'

"We're heading for Paradise. Why don't you come with us?" Toboe asked, entering the conversation.

"You honestly believe in that fairy tale?" She asked.

"Cheza wouldn't be here if it didn't exist, would she? " Kiba asked calmly, now back in his human form.

"This one would like it if you joined us." Cheza said.

"Besides, if you come with us we could help you if that pack decides to come after you again." Hige helpfully offered.

"……Alright." The young girl answered after a moment." My name is Kairi."

"Cool! My name is Toboe. That's Tsume, Cheza and you've already met Kiba and Hige." He said, pointing to each in turn.

"If you're done with the introductions, then let's go." Tsume said gruffly.

"Tsume is right. If we stay here much longer they probably will use that as an excuse to attack all of us." Kiba answered and set off.

"Lord Darcia, Cheza has been located." A young girl, said to a man a few feet in front of her. His head was slightly bowed, as though he was deep in concentration. A woman with blond hair reaching past her ankles lay in a bed-like contraption in front of him. "Lord Darcia?"

"Good..good." He answered, softly, as though he wasn't really concentrating on what she was saying.

"Sir? Another wolf has been spotted traveling with the group Cheza is with. It has been reported that she is pure black except for a white stripe traveling from her forehead to her back."

"..What?! Is it Kairi? Has she been found at last?"

"The reports match her description, sir."

"Program the coordinates in my plane immediately!"

"Yes, my lord." The girl turned and headed for the hangar, while Darcia headed to gather some things he would need. A few minutes later, an airship flew off from the Darcia Manor.

"So, Kairi…why are you tracking down humans?" Toboe asked.

"I already told you. They killed my pack."

"That's the only reason? Revenge? How pathetic." Tsume said.

"The humans just came in and killed them? No provocation? That's hard to believe." Hige said, doubtfully.

"What do you mean, Hige?" Toboe asked.

"Well, they usually have a reason for doing something like that. Even if it is a stupid reason."

"Like I know the reason!" Kairi snapped. "I didn't go up to them and say, 'Excuse me, I know you're killing my family, but why are you?' That'd be asking for death."

"We don't have to fight about this. Why don't we just concentrate on getting out of this territory?" Kiba said.

The group continued on in an awkward silence. They continued like this for about an hour before Toboe suddenly looked up. "Hey, look. What's a nobles ship doing all the way out here?"

"How are we supposed to know, runt? We don't know what they think." Tsume replied.

"We may not know why they're all the way out here, but..why are they landing? Any ideas?" Hige asked.

No one answered, but Kiba stepped protectively in front of Cheza as if to guard her from the person or people in the ship.

Darcia stepped out of the ship and looked around. Almost immediately he spotted Kiba and his 'pack'. When he went forwards, towards the pack, he saw Kiba step in front of the flower maiden. As if he could protect her. He grinned at the thought, though it wasn't visible behind his mask.

"So we meet again. You have probably guessed that I have come to take Cheza back. Along with Kairi."

"How do you know her?" Toboe asked suspiciously.

"Our history goes back long ago, doesn't it Kairi?" He asked, but he already knew the answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kairi said defensively.

"Of course you do, Kairi. Didn't you tell your new found friends? Didn't you tell them that you sold out your pack to humans? That you led the humans to your home, watched as they were killed by the humans?"

"Kairi…did you really do that?" Toboe asked, shocked. The others didn't say anything. They were too shocked to say anything. They may have just met the girl, but they trusted her and believed her. Then again, Darcia was trying to kidnap Cheza and apparently Kairi, so it could just be a facade he was putting on so they would put up less resistance to him taking Kairi.

"He's lying. I would never sell out my family!"

"No matter. Whatever you wish to tell them, you and Cheza are still coming with me."

"Who said that we'd let you take Cheza and Kairi?" Kiba asked harshly.

"You have no choice in the matter." Darcia said.

Snapping his fingers, Darcia's ship started letting loose laser beams, striking near Kiba and the others, though strangely, they missed Kairi and Cheza. Within seconds, Darcia was by Cheza and Kairi's side and grabbed them, promptly knocking Kairi unconscious. Cheza didn't need to be knocked out, she wouldn't fight back much anyway. Though she did shout out Kiba's name.

"Kiba can't help you now, you're coming with me. I need you to open Paradise for me."

Cheza didn't answer. She would never talk to Darcia.

Darcia walked back to his ship and went to the back of the ship and set Kairi down on the floor and clipped two chains on her back legs, as she had reverted back to her wolf form when she was knocked unconscious. He then set Cheza down on a chair, a small pool of liquid by her feet and clipped another two chains on her legs. Going up to the cockpit, he started the ship back up and took off, leaving four, very injured wolves unconscious and bleeding on the ground below.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Rescue

Two shapes were visible through the heavy sheets of rain that drenched the ground. They didn't seem to care at all that they were being drenched. One could be seen carrying a bottle, wrapped in a brown sack. The second shape was a dark blue dog, walking sedately beside him. A gun was slung over the man's shoulder and his breath smelled of alcohol. The dog had a black leather collar with spikes on it, a leash attached to the collar, the loop in the man's hand. Through the rain, the whine of an airship's engines could barely be heard. The dog tilted its head up to the sky, looking up at the airship that it knew was there, even if it couldn't be seen.

"What is it Blue?" The man beside Blue asked.

Blue didn't answer, but instead growled, a low menacing growl.

"There's a wolf up their? Are you sure Blue?" _One of the nobles must have captured one of the wolves._ "Let's keep going Blue. There's nothing we can do if one of those filthy wolves are up there."

Blue lowered her head and continued walking with her master and didn't look up in the sky again. Though Quent did.

Kiba was the first to stir into consciousness. The first sensation to hit him was pain, unbelievable pain. There was a searing pain mainly on his front left shoulder and another on his back right leg. He strained to get up and, finally managing that, he looked over to his friends. He didn't like what he saw. There was an unbelievable amount of blood on the ground. It seemed a dangerous amount of blood, even coming from four different wolves. After he thought about it, Kiba did feel slightly light-headed. A groan to his left snapped him out of his reverie. Turning his head, he looked over to Toboe.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah…I think. What about the others?'

'I don't know, they haven't woken up yet.'

'Shouldn't we wake them?'

'No, we'll wake them when the moon is up. Our injuries will heal faster that way. We should get some rest too…after we clean the blood off first.' Coming to a decision they both set off going to a nearby river and getting the blood off themselves and bringing wet cloths to wipe the blood off of the other two members of their pack.

Kairi's first sensation was excruciating pain, emanating from her head. It was quickly soothed, though she couldn't pinpoint why. Cracking open her eyes, she took in her surroundings. Cheza was by her side, her hand an inch from her head. It glowed a soft golden color, healing the wound on her head.

"This one is happy that you are finally awake." Cheza said softly.

Kairi continued her observations of the room they were in. Her hind legs had light, silver chains on them with no possibility of her teeth breaking through the links. There were no keyholes that she could picklock.

"Ah..so you've finally awaken."

'Darcia.' Kairi said sourly. 'What do you want with us?'

"The question of what I want. What I want is for you and Cheza to open Paradise.'

'How can I open Paradise? Even if I could, I would never open Paradise for you. Why do you want to open Paradise anyway? It has nothing to do with humans.'

"I see no point in answering your questions, but I will anyway. I want to open Paradise for Harmona and myself. Harmona is my love and was hit with a curse from my family. She fell ill with Paradise Sickness. Opening Paradise should sure her. As for how you can open Paradise? I don't feel like telling you that right now...You truly don't remember? Anything?"

'What are you talking about? I remember everything from my past and I have no idea who you are.'

"Perhaps you will remember soon."

'I have no idea what you're talking about and we won't open Paradise for you, not now and not ever.' She said as she struggled to stand. She stopped as Cheza laid a hand on her back.

"Why don't you relax Kairi, if you're tense, opening Paradise will be that much more painful for you."

'Can't we go any faster?' Hige asked, annoyance in his voice.

'Not now, we could miss Cheza and Kairi's location if we move now. We have to wait for the rain to let up and for it to stop hailing.' Kiba answered.

'I wonder if they're okay…' Toboe thought aloud.

'They'll be fine. I don't know why you're worrying runt. That noble wouldn't hurt them or he would have let them get hit with the lasers. Besides, they can take care of themselves.' Tsume replied.

'But…why does that noble want Kairi and Cheza?' Toboe asked.

'Well, he said before that Cheza could open Paradise, but I don't know what Kairi has to do with anything…' Hige answered.

'The rain's let up, let's go.' Kiba interjected. The pack got up and headed in the direction they had last scented Cheza's scent. The progress was slow, on account of the injuries the group sustained. The full moon on the previous night had helped speed up the healing process, but they still pained the group.

'Darcia, remove these chains at once!'

"You think I would take orders from you?" Darcia asked as he pushed some buttons on the machine he was by. Kairi now had chains on her front legs too and was on a table, wires and other assortment of things inserted into her skin. Cheza was in a glass orb filled with some light green, glowing liquid. As a flower, she was fine without oxygen.

'Darcia, the Paradise you're trying to open isn't right! You're trying to open a nobles Paradise. It doesn't exist! It's a fake, something you created, how can that be called Paradise?'

"Silence!" He shouted at her. He fiddled with a few more things on the machine and powered up the machine.

Kiba and co. ran as fast as they could. They didn't need to say anything. They could all sense that something disastrous was about to happen if they didn't hurry. They just knew that it had to do with Cheza and Kairi. Suddenly, they stopped at the edge of a cliff, Darcia Manor below them. They headed down the slope and burst in through the window of the lab, heedless of the injuries they would receive. The new cuts were hardly visible among the other cuts and scrapes.

Darcia's head, along with Kairi's head, whipped around at the sound of the window shattering into a million tiny pieces.

'Kiba! He's trying to open a Paradise for nobles! You have to stop him!'

Kiba nodded and ran forward towards Darcia, while Tsume and Toboe ran over to Kairi to get her free and Toboe ran over to Cheza and tried to get her free.

'Leave me, you have to get Cheza. She's the key to opening Paradise. Without Cheza, he can't open it.' She answered weakly.

'Hige.' Tsume didn't have to say another word. Tsume ran over to Toboe and helped him in trying to free Cheza, Hige stayed and tried to break the chains around Kairi's legs.

'They won't break, what are these things made out of?' Hige growled in annoyance.

"Move Hige!" Tsume yelled. He swung a bright silver axe down and broke one of the chains. He did this three more times and ripped the needles out. Toboe stood behind him, Cheza in his arms.

'Kiba, let's go! We have Cheza and Kairi!' Hige called.

Kiba turned and jumped out the window behind Kairi.

"This is not over, Cheza will be mine and Kairi…you will soon remember."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update! But, I've finally uploaded this. Sadly, I feel this isn't as good as the others and for that I apologize. But, thank you for the reviews and I hope that I can get the next chapter up sooner and have it better and longer than this one.

Chapter 3

"Ow! That hurt, Toboe!"

"Sorry…I'm almost done.. Toboe answered apologetically.

"..You don't need to apologize, Toboe. It's my fault for letting Darcia do that…"

"No it's not." Toboe replied as he finished bandaging her wounds. Toboe had been bandaging the other's wounds and was now finally finishing up with Kairi's wounds.

"Sure…" She replied sarcastically. "Hand that over." Kairi added, motioning to the bandages. Puzzled, Toboe handed them to her. She took them in her hands and slid over to Toboe and started bandaging his wounds.

"Thanks Kairi."

"It's the least I can do. Besides, I should be thanking you." Then, as an afterthought she added, "And your friends. If you and your friends hadn't come along when you did that day, then I probably wouldn't be here right now. And yesterday,…if you guys hadn't come at that moment….Paradise would be open and who knows what Darcia would have done….So,…thanks."

"No problem." Toboe muttered. "I didn't really do anything though…it was more the others that did anything." There was a moments pause. "Hey…Kairi?" He started hesitantly.

"What is it, Toboe?" She asked curiously.

"About what Darcia said….he said that you knew him before all this….is that true?"

Kairi answered with a shake of her head. "Of course not, Toboe. I haven't seen him before this at all. Not even in passing."

"Really? He sure sounded like he knew you before this. About your family…."

"I didn't kill my family, Toboe. Nor did I sell them out to the humans. I would never do anything like that!…..Sorry…I didn't mean to yell at you like that. We should get some sleep too." She said, gesturing vaguely to their sleeping companion's forms."Yeah…I guess you're right…" He mumbled.

Kairi tilted her head, looking up at the sky. Toboe had gone to sleep about an hour or so ago, shortly after she had suggested that they get some sleep. Unable to get sleep herself, Kairi had ventured out of the cave they were taking shelter in and looked up at the moon, as she had been for the last hour or so.

'It seems so close…' She muttered under her breath.

'So close you could reach out and touch it?'

'AHH!' She screamed, earning a chuckle from the one who spoke.

'Hige! You scared me.'

'Sorry. What are you doing up so late?'

'I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about what Darcia said.'

You shouldn't believe anything that that guys says. It's all probably a load of crap.'

'I know…I just can't help but think that I HAVE met him before. Maybe he was right……'

'You're just imagining things, Kairi'

'How do you know, Hige?' She asked accusingly. 'Sorry….it's just…well…I haven't told anyone, but…I don't have my memory from 3 weeks ago.'

'So you might know Darcia and yet not know it! We've GOT to tell the others about this.'

'Hige, please don't!' She yelled softly. 'Give me a week or two to try and regain them. There's no need to involve the others needlessly. If you're worried about putting them in danger, you don't have to worry. If it comes to that, I'll leave.'

'Kairi…it's not that. I just think that they should know. But,……I'll give you a week to try and remember.'

'Thank you, Hige.' Kairi answered gratefully. 'I know it isn't easy to keep something like this from them.' She paused a minute before going on. 'I just…a part of me doesn't want to find out what I forgot….I'm afraid that I might have been in league with Darcia and hurt innocent wolves. I mean, what if I really DID kill my family?' She said, a bit hysterically.

'Kairi, calm down! You're a good person. We may have met just a few days ago, but I can't believe that you'd have done that. Darcia was probably just trying to divide us.'

'Thanks, again, Hige. I just hope that you're right….'

'I know I'm right. We should get some sleep before the sun rises.' They both rose and walked back into the cave and lay down and promptly fell asleep. Overhead a familiar airship passed over.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry to everyone that has read this and was waiting for the revamp, but I'm not able to continue this story. I just don't have the idea and inspiration to keep going through with this story. If anyone wants to, they are free to adopt the story. If that is the case, all I ask is that you email me and just ask to do so. I can tell you the few ideas that I still retain for the story and we can talk about other details. I'm more than willing to let someone take over this story.

Sorry, again.


End file.
